ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2013.'' :Note: If you followed this link from an article referring to a production occurring after , the information hasn't been moved here yet – it is still listed at upcoming productions. Events January * 2 January - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek'' ongoing #16, "Mirrored, Part 2" is released. * 7 January - David Richard Ellis dies. * 22 January - Leslie Frankenheimer dies. * 23 January - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness Issue 1 is released. * 29 January - Pocket TOS novel, Allegiance in Exile, by David R. George III, is released. * 30 January - IDW Publishing's " " is released. February * 1 February - Robin Sachs dies. * 10 February - David Gibbs dies. * 12 February - La-La Land Records' Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection is released. * 20 February - ** IDW Publishing's "The Voice of a Falling Star" is released. ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness Issue 2 is released. * 26 February - ** Pocket TOS novel Devil's Bargain, by Tony Daniel is released. ** Universe Publishing reference book Stuck on Star Trek, by Joe Corroney is released. * 27 February - IDW Publishing's "Hive, Issue 4" is released. March * 1 March - Reference book, Star Trek: The Next Generation - On Board the USS Enterprise is released. * 12 March - Dorling Kindersley reference book, Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary is released * 13 March - ** Malachi Throne dies. ** IDW Publishing's [[Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 4|fourth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series]] is released. * 20 March - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness Issue 3 is released. * 24 March - Peter Duryea dies. * 25 March - Pocket TNG eBook, The Stuff of Dreams, by James Swallow is released. * 26 March - ** ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Season 1 Blu-ray collection is released. ** Pocket TOS novel, The Weight of Worlds, by Greg Cox is released. * 27 March - IDW Publishing's " " is released. * 29 March - James Mees dies. April * 4 April - Carmine Infantino dies. * 9 April - ** Running Press reference book Star Trek: Phaser is released. ** [[Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive (omnibus)|Trade paperback collection of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive]], from IDW Publishing, is released. * 10 April - ** IDW Publishing hardcover Star Trek - Space-Spanning Treasury Edition is released. ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness Issue 4 is released. ** [[Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness (omnibus)|Trade paperback collection of Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness]], from IDW Publishing, is released. * 16 April - Pocket Books reference book, Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation, by Marcus Riley and Ben Robinson, is released. * 23 April - ** , a video game from Paramount Digital Entertainment, Namco Bandai, and Digital Extremes, is released. ** How to Speak Klingon, a reference book from Chronicle Books is released. * 25 April - TNG Season 3 Blu-ray theatrical showings are held. * 30 April - ** TNG Season 3 Blu-ray collection is released. ** "The Best of Both Worlds" Blu-ray is released. ** Pocket TOS novel, The Folded World, by Jeff Mariotte, is released. ** The Star Trek Craft Book by Angie Pedersen is released. ** Mike Gray dies. May * 8 May - IDW Publishing's Red Level Down is released. * 9 May - is released in parts of Europe. * 16 May - Star Trek Into Darkness is released in North America. * 20 May - GNP Crescendo Records releases the expanded score to "The Best of Both Worlds". * 21 May - **Pocket Books novelization Star Trek Into Darkness, by Alan Dean Foster, is released. **''Star Trek Into Darkness'' soundtrack, by Michael Giacchino, is released. **''Star Trek Online: Legacy of Romulus'' is released. * 28 May - ** Pocket TOS novel, The Shocks of Adversity, by William Leisner, is released. ** IDW Publishing hardcover Star Trek: The John Byrne Collection, an anthology of John Byrne's IDW Star Trek work, is released. ** Star Trek Cross-Stitch by John Lohman, is released. * 29 May - IDW Publishing's Star Trek After Darkness, Part 1, is released. June * 18 June - Applause Books reference book, Star Trek FAQ 2.0, by Mark Clark, is released. * 25 June - ** Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: A Choice of Futures, by Christopher L. Bennett, is released. ** [[Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes (omnibus)|Trade paperback collection of Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes]], from IDW Publishing, is released. * 26 June - IDW Publishing's Star Trek After Darkness, Part 2 is released. * 27 June - Buddy Garion dies. * 29 June - Victor Lundin dies. * 30 June - Susan Rossitto dies. July *17 July - IDW Publishing's [[Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 5|fifth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series]] is released. *24 July - IDW Publishing's Star Trek After Darkness, Part 3 is released. *30 July - ** Pocket TOS novel, From History's Shadow, by Dayton Ward, is released. ** TNG Season 4 Blu-ray is released. ** Feature-length edition of "Redemption" on Blu-ray is released. *31 July - Michael Ansara dies. Cover gallery File:Star Trek ongoing issue 16 cover A.jpg|"Mirrored, Part 2" File:Countdown to Darkness issue 1 cover.png|Countdown to Darkness, Issue 1 File:Allegiance in Exile cover.jpg|''Allegiance in Exile'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 17 cover A.jpg|" " File:Deep Space Nine Soundtrack Collection.jpg|''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 18 cover A.jpg|"The Voice of a Falling Star" File:Countdown to Darkness issue 2 cover A.jpg|Countdown to Darkness, Issue 2 File:Devil's Bargain cover.jpg|''Devil's Bargain'' File:Stuck on Star Trek cover.jpg|''Stuck on Star Trek'' File:Hive issue 4 cover A.jpg|"Hive, Issue 4" File:On Board the USS Enterprise - Barron's.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation - On Board the USS Enterprise'' File:Star Trek Visual Dictionary cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary'' File:Star Trek Ongoing vol 4 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 4'' File:Countdown to Darkness issue 3 cover A.jpg|Countdown to Darkness, Issue 3 File:The Stuff of Dreams cover.jpg|''The Stuff of Dreams'' File:ENT Season 1 Blu-ray cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Season 1 Blu-ray File:The Weight of Worlds cover.jpg|''The Weight of Worlds'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 19 cover A.jpg|" " File:Star Trek Phaser cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Phaser'' File:Hive tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive'' File:Star Trek Space-Spanning Treasury cover.jpg|''Star Trek - Space-Spanning Treasury Edition'' File:Countdown to Darkness issue 4 cover.jpg|Countdown to Darkness, Issue 4 File:Star Trek Countdown to Darkness tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness'' trade paperback File:Star Trek Classic Quotes cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation'' File:Star Trek video game Xbox 360 cover.jpg|'' '' (video game) File:How to Speak Klingon cover.jpg|''How to Speak Klingon'' File:TNG Season 3 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TNG Season 3 Blu-ray File:BOBW Blu-ray cover.jpg|"The Best of Both Worlds" Blu-ray File:The Folded World cover.jpg|''The Folded World'' File:Star Trek Craft Book cover.jpg|''The Star Trek Craft Book'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 20.jpg|Red Level Down File:STID domestic poster.jpg| File:BOBW expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|"The Best of Both Worlds" expanded score File:Star Trek Into Darkness novelization cover.jpg|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' novelization File:Star Trek Into Darkness (soundtrack) cover.jpg|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' soundtrack File:The Shocks of Adversity cover.jpg|''The Shocks of Adversity'' File:Star Trek John Byrne Collection cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The John Byrne Collection'' File:Star Trek Cross-Stitch cover.jpg|''Star Trek Cross-Stitch'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 21 cover A.jpg|Star Trek After Darkness, Part 1 File:Star Trek FAQ 2.0 cover.jpg|''Star Trek FAQ 2.0'' File:A Choice of Futures cover.jpg|''A Choice of Futures'' File:Legion of Super-Heroes tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes'' trade paperback File:Star Trek ongoing issue 22 cover A.jpg|Star Trek After Darkness, Part 2 File:Star Trek Ongoing vol 5 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 5'' File:STAD part 3.jpg|Star Trek After Darkness, Part 3 File:From History's Shadow cover.jpg|''From History's Shadow'' File:TNG Season 4 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TNG Season 4 Blu-ray File:Redemption Blu-ray cover.jpg|"Redemption" Blu-ray nl:2013 producties